the adventures of Albus Potter
by Fabulosa Fanfic
Summary: It's Al's fourth year at Hogwarts and he's folowing in his fathers footsteps and not only randomly walking  into trouble but trying to put up with the stress of best friends and cousins in love but a new kind off Yule Ball can he take it?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N- This is my first fanfiic so please don't turn me to shreds thnx. **

**Disclaimer- I don't Harry Potter or Albus Potter**

** Chapter 1:_Prefect_**

"_Oh my GOD" Rose Weasly was a Prefect. "MOM, DAD, HUGO!" Rose shouted while running down the steps to the kitchen "What is it sweetie?" Asked Hermione. 'I'M A PREFECT!" Rose said her grin almost splitting her face open "O, that's wonderful! You're setting a great example for Hugo." Hermione exclaimed, "Where's Dad & Hugo any way?" Rose asked, "There sleeping like always on a Sunday I cant seem to get them up but you can try if you must." Hermione said " Thanks' but I don't think I can find two whole buckets of water with out using magic, anyway I have to write to Al and Scorp" she and her cousin Albus had been best friends since childhood but she and Scorpius Malfoy only had become friends on there first train ride to Hogwarts he saved her from being hexed by Marline Goyle after that they met Thalia Wilcox Rose's best Girl friend who was squib born but her Grandparents were wizards. From there on their friendship evolved. Especially when Scorpius defied Malfoy law and became a Gryffindor. Now they were starting there fourth year and things couldn't look better. Rose entered her fathers study and approached Pigwidgeon's cage even as a very old owl he's excitement never wavered though he's slower he was the only owl in the family so Rose had to settle for him she sat down and began write to Albus first. _

_Dear Albus_

_Guess what? I'M A PREFECT I cant wait for the 24__th__ to arrive but unfortunately that's still two weeks away & more unfortunately Victoire just asked me be here bridesmaid at her and Teddy's wedding she said she also asked Lily she said her blue eyes would pop in the dress like lily would care if it popped or not she'll probably just be concentrating on getting out of the dress as soon as possible. Hey Speaking of Lily isn't it her first year going to Hogsmead? Anyway got to write to Scorp write as soon as possible _

_P.S Thalia won't be able to make it since she's in Switzerland with her Grandparents. _

_Love Rose_

_Dear Scorpius _

_Can you believe it? I Rose Weasly am a Prefect Right never would of guessed but here I am writing to you I hope you got your invite to my cousins wedding Thalia won't be there because she's in Switzerland if you didn't get invited write back and tell me so I can tell Victoire and she'll ripe Teddy's ears off! Anyway back on track write soon please got to run _

_Love Rose_

_Then Rose tied the letters to Pidwedeons leg and told him to take the first one to the Al's house and the next to Malfoy Manor, Then she headed down to breakfast. "Morning" said her all to drowsy brother Hugo. "Morning I'm a prefect!" said Rose " What REALLY THAT'S GREAT!"Shouted Ron "Ron keep your voice down the neighbors will hear!" Shouted Hermione " Who cares she's a prefect" said Ron " Yes! This means I can get away with anything! Weaslys Wizard Wheezes fireworks, Canary Creams & Ton Tied Toffees! This will ROCK I got to write to Louis..." said Hugo__"Hugo you will not be doing Any of that so don't even think about!" screamed Hermione and thus is the breakfast at this weasly household._

…

" _JAMES SIRIUS POTTER YOU GET UP RIGHT NOW!" Ginny Potter was screaming at the top of her voice but her eldest son did not stir. "Ugh mum 5 minutes… " James grumbled " YOU GET DRESSED AND DOWN STAIRS IN TWENTY MINITES OR I GET THE HOSE!" screamed Ginny " Ginny can't we eat breakfast on Sunday in peace for once?" Asked Harry he and he's second son Albus had both had there fingers in there ears but Lily had always expected that Sunday morning involved a lot of yelling so she had gotten Weasly Wizard Wheezes ear plugs an couldn't hear a thing her mum shouted & was eating her eggs contently. Then a messy brown haired blob came down the steps and joined the family for breakfast. "You took your sweet time James" said Al "Mfrhgek" James mumbled "I'm done I'm going outside to see if any owls are there" Lily said and at that put her dish in the sink and exited the room. Almost a couple of seconds later they heard a cry "AL Letter from Rose!" Al got up and headed to where Lily had called. He took the letter and began to scan it with a smile on his face he left to write reply_

_Dear Rose _

_Congrats! Me, James and Lily have also got our letters and James is the captain of the Quiditch Team and in your concerns about Lily my mum says that if she doesn't wear it she'll have to send all the family letters to the happy couple on there honeymoon. I will be there and taking pictures to put in slideshow so make sure we get your good__side__(__**NOT THAT YOU**__**HAVE ONE)**__Sorry that was James any way see you at the wedding _

_Love Al_

_Then he attached the letter to Hedwig II who didn't even look like the original Hedwig because she was a deep Chocolate Brown barn owl. Then she took off into the sky. Al headed outside to Challenge James to a Quiditch match. After the first twenty minutes Lily joined in as Chaser like there mother Al seeker like their dad and James unlike anyone in their family before was a Beater._

…

_Scorpius Malfoy was reading in his bedroom when he heard a light tapping on his window he turned to see Rose's family owl. He opened window and took the letter and read it with a stupid grin on his face then approached his desk to immediately write back_

_Dear Rose_

_I did get invited to the wedding and Congratulations on being a Prefect I'm also going to be one and I can't wait anymore for the 24__th__ I mean two weeks could this holiday get any slower but I guess it's probably because it's boring over here at the manor and I have no cousins like some people I can mention. 'Wink wink' anyway see you at the wedding_

_Love Scorp_

_Then he attached the letter to the owl's leg and watched him fly of into the sky then came a cry from downstairs "Scorpius Breakfast!" he's mother shouted "coming "he shouted back_

_**One week later**_

"_ZE CONOPY'S GO OVER ZERE YOU IDIOT!" Shrieked Fleur Weasly to the workers it was the day of her daughters wedding and she was ready to explode at anyone who so much put a toe out of line. Meanwhile up in the main bedroom of the mansion that they had rented out for the wedding. "O, Dominique, Lily, Rose, Erica you look beautiful!" Exclaimed Victoire "Yay yay show us you you're the Bride come on!" said Dominique. Lily, Dominique and Rose were bridesmaids and Erica was Victoire's best friend since year one at Hogwarts and her Maid of Honor " Yes Victoire, Teddy may wait hours in the morning for you to get ready but today's your wedding we don't have the TIME!" Said Lily "Alright I'm coming get ready." she said, "Here comes the bride here comes the bride" They all sang then she stepped out from behind the door in witch she had stuck her head out to look at them when they saw her they all gasped she was wearing a strapless dress with a fish tail it had a corset in the back her hair was tied up in a bun with little pins it she had red lips and light eye shadow. "You look like a goddess!" Rose whispered " And now for the finishing touch your great aunt Muriel's tiara." Erica said then she put it her head. Meanwhile the other side of the hall way Teddy was trying tie his bow tie for the 52__nd__ time that day but it was no use the tie just didn't want to tie "Here" said Harry and with a flick of his wand it tied into a neat bow tie to match his suit. "Thank you but know you have to tie Al's to" Teddy stated " I can do it myself or at least make a swan…" Al said "Yay right" snarled James " Tough coming from someone who couldn't tie there own shoes till they were seven." Al retorted and with that Harry casually flicked his wand and Al's tie tied "So you excited to now have a Victoire as a wife?" said James "A Victoire? What do mean A Victoire?" Asked Teddy "a Victoire is a scary crazy French cousin have you seen that girl after you set a dungbomb under her chair SCARY" Teddy rolled his eyes "Yes I made that same mistake in or third year I ended up with my face in the mud" Teddy said at this Harry snickered Then the door opened "WHAT ARE YOU DOING GET DOWNSTAIRS ZIS INSTANT VICTOIRE IS READY TO GO WHY AREN'T YOU!" screamed Fleur "What's happening now?" said Bill who had been dowsing on the couch "YOUR WRINKLEING YOUR SUIT GHEESH BILL GET OFF THE COUCH!" Fleur shrieked Ron and James were now rolling on the floor laughing there heads off at Bill who as Fleur screamed fell of the couch. " I DON'T UNDERSTAND ZE MEN!" and at this Fleur swept out of the room. " I'm going downstairs to let the guests in" said Al looking out the window at the new guests arriving for the wedding he left the room only to find Rose doing the same thing outside the door "Hey you look nice "Al said Rose had left her curly Red hair down the curls from Hermione and The Redness from Ron she was in a Spaghetti strap dress that was sky blue and down to her knees but she looked really uncomfortable in. "Yay but I feel like a sea trout." Rose stated, "Let's go greet the guests" smirked Al at this they two headed to the door to escort the famous Quiditch player Victor Krum and he's wife Ayesha and there 5 year old son Daniel to there seats and heading back to the door trying to avoid there aunt Fleur who was now running low on people to shout at was jumping at the opportunity to raise her voice. When they arrived they found Scorpius Malfoy in a deep blue tuxedo there looking extremely confused at aunt Fleur who was accusing a caterer of purposely making the sponge cake to puffy. "Hey just don't look her in the eye and you'll live" said Rose as she lead Scorpius out the door and into the backyard. "So how was your vacation" Al asked "Fine and yours" Scorpius replied, "Great Rose er… you look um nice." Scorpius said while rubbing the back of his neck his going slightly red on the top of his ears. "You're an dolt I got to go check on Victoire, Al go check on Teddy Scorpius take your seat … GO!" at this they grumbled of to where she addressed them and rolling her eyes left herself._


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N- Thanks to all who reveiwed and I forgot last time but this is dedicated to TheFanFictionater.**

**Disclaimer- I don't own Harry Potter**

_Chapter 2:The Wedding_

"_Teddy calm down if you don't your hair will run out of juice" Harry said trying not end up on the floor laughing as Teddy kept changing his hair color as he did when he was nervous at the moment it was a orange. "How am I supposed to calm down when my soon to be mother-in-law is has apparently apperated away after a fight with my fiancé and my soon to be father-in-law went after her and now my fiancé won't come out of her room I'm pretty sure that didn't happen at your wedding did it?" Teddy said his hair now a deep purple " yawn I thought you would of gotten use to this behavior after 23 years this is simple Weasly life get used to it especially since your marrying Victoire." Sneered James Teddy Glared at him Al wasn't paying attention to this conversation and was playing darts with his uncle Ron "Typical Fleur it's her own daughters wedding and she turns the whole thing on her self remember that family get together and she got lost in that park forest " O, yay and we didn't find her till dusk that was one of the easy family get together's." Harry said watching Teddy pace the floor his hair color now Lumo Green his expression didn't change "What if they don't come back and Victoire doesn't want to get married with out her parents? What am I going to do?" Teddy questioned "Now that's just crazy the reason Bill left was to get Fleur back to the wedding your going to sit down breath and we're going to play darts" Harry said and with that he shot a dart at the board and beat both Ron and Al's scores__._

…

"_I'm not coming out," Victoire sobbed she was behind the bathroom door and was siting on the toilet "Victoire were coming in whether you like it or not" said Erica she, Lily, Rose, Dominique, Hermione & Ginny were all trying to break down the door "On three 1…2…3 GO!" Lily said the door finally gave and they all stumbled inside "I can't believe her she want's to throw my Bouquet on my own wedding day why does she try to ruin my life everyday it's a new drama and I just can't do it!" she sighed "Vicky it's your day and right now there are guests down there who are expecting a wedding in an hour so do you want me to go down the hall and tell Teddy to get rid of them all?" Lily asked "No! All I want to do is get rid of my mum if it's not one thing it's another it will never end!" she cried "Here's what we are going to do were going to get you cleaned up and get you something to eat Rose, Lily get some food from downstairs." Ginny ordered with that the two girls with pleasure left the room and headed downstairs only to find Scorpius eating some shrimp dipped in sauce. "Rfey foy it ghoin" he said his mouth full of shrimp "You Disgust me." Lily sneered "o, ha-ha" he said after swallowing "No it's not O.K Vicky is so much despair she won't leave the bathroom we only came down to get some food this is a new low even for Aunt Fleur" Rose said "I don't know your Aunt but I saw her apperate away and she was crying and sobbing, shrieking and all that stuff about something like a stressful Bouquet our whatever what was the fight about anyway?" he asked "O, Aunt Fleur said it was traditional in her country for the mother to throw the bouquet but at her wedding her mum didn't and she wanted to do it for her daughters wedding but Victoire said no and she freaked out and started shouting about respect and how she was basically running this wedding and how ungrateful she was " said Lily casually while taking a bite from an apple. "Wow hectic you should probably get back up there." Scorpius said "Yay see ya later." Rose said and dragged Lily back upstairs_

…

_Once they got back they found that Hermione and Ginny had succeeded in getting Victoire into the bedroom and had fixed her up back to the state she was in before the fight Ginny was on her cell. "He says they'll be back in 20 minutes and don't start without them ," said Ginny her hand over the phone "Great tell them we're also ready here" Hermione said she looked at Victoire who was messing on her Black Berry. "We should tell the guests the Wedding will be delayed" Erica sighed "We'll tell them" Lily volunteered "O, no Erica will go you already left the room once I know sooner or later you'll try to take off that dress." Ginny nagged "And anyway you two need your hair brushed. It looks like you walked trough a garbage truck" said Hermione and with that she and Ginny both grabbed their daughters and began to brush their hair Lily unwillingly rose sat down very happily, Victoire to busy with a new BBM Post to care and Erica had already left the room._

…

"_So just asking but since when did you have a thing for my cousin?" asked Al to Scorpius at this comment Scorpius chocked on a piece of quiche "I-I don't!" he cried "Yes you do when you saw her in that dress you're mouth dropped a little and then your ear's went red like your face is doing right now." Al said with a little arrogance in his voice " I DON'T like Rose" Scorpius retorted and he tried to avert eye contact with the boy in front of him " I'm going to talk to Frank later Al." and he left to talk to Frank Longbottom who had just arrived with his parents. Al just grabbed some quiche and headed back upstairs only to find that Teddy had fond another way to express his nervousness by changing parts of his face at the moment he looked like an 80 year old women wearing a very nicely tailored suit with an expression like she/he drank curdled milk then with that he turned back into now ocean blue haired Teddy (His favorite color) "Great you've got food I'm starving" James exclaimed and took a couple of quiches and began to knaw away at them "Sometimes I really wonder if me and you are related." Al said rolling his eyes but at that moment Bill walked in looking utterly baffled at something the way he always looked after a fight with Fleur. "My wife and daughter sometimes they just … just …I can't even put it into to words." He mumbled, "I take it you were there when Fleur and Victoire just saw each other mate." Ron snorted he gave him a sympathetic pat on the back. "They saw each other hugged told me not to stand there slacked jawed and tell you guys to get ready for the ceremony." He said "crazy family of ours" he said again " You're only realizing this now?" Teddy said the first words he said since Bill walked into __room._

…

"_Oh, Vicky you zlook Be-au-ti-ful" Fleur gasped as she watched her daughter getting ready to walk down the aisle. "Zo do you Dom your hair zis zo much like my zizter!" she exclaimed she was on the verge of tears Hermione had left to take her seat with Hugo Ginny had left to get the flower girl Melody age 6 daughter of Fleur's sister Gabrielle and Bill the father of the Bride the Bride, Maid of Honor and Bridesmaids were all standing in a line holding flowers at that moment the door opened to reveille Bill, Melody and Ginny "I'm of to my seat good luck Victoire." She said with a wink and set off down the hall. Bill took Victoire's arm in arm and the music began to play they began to walk down the aisle approaching Teddy who's hair was now changing color so rapidly you couldn't tell witch color it was Harry next to him was desperately trying not to laugh when they reached the end the minister began rambling on about something or another. "I now pronounce you husband and wife." The minister said and with that the couple began to kiss and an applause broke out__._

…

"_Great party isn't it?" Rose asked Scorpius who was siting at a table at the reception who jumped he had been looking at the couples dancing on the floor Harry and Ginny, Bill and Fleur, Ron and Hermione, George and Angelina, Charlie and his new girlfriend, Percy and His muggle wife Penelope Arthur and Molly and of course Teddy and Victoire. But there were also siblings on the floor Dancing Like Hugo and Dominique, Lily and Al, James and Roxanne (Georges only daughter) and Fred (His son) and Molly (Percy's Eldest daughter), Lucy (Percy's youngest) and Louis (Bill and Fleur's only son). " You startled me!" he cried "Big Baby everyone's dancing so… you want to dance?" she asked him only pausing to think about what she was really saying and then continuing not caring she really changed since there first year she used to be not spontaneous at all just a shy bookworm but as she really got to know everyone she started branching out and becoming her own person she still was in love with book's but she didn't spend all her time in the library anymore "Y-ya sure." he stuttered and lead her to the dance floor_

_**Al's P.O.V**_

"_Look who decide to join the party" Lily whispered she was peering across the room at the now dancing Rose and Scorpius "Hmm?" I asked I turned my head and saw them to. "I knew it that little git he does like her!" I scowled "You knew" Lily questioned an eyebrow raised on her face "Of course I knew I mean did you see his face when he saw her in that dress he almost fainted of course he likes her" I answered Lily just rolled her eyes. "Look's like James's noticed to I turned my head in the direction she was indicating I almost burst out laughing at James now very red face bursting with anger Roxanne had a look of pain in her eyes probably because James was crushing her hand with his Quiditch player hands have a tendency to be a little to strong. "Oh, there just dancing you two need to cool it and let her make own decisions." Lily said, "Since when did you start preaching? " I asked, "Since I turned 13." She stated Rose and Scorpius had stopped dancing and were siting at a table and talking about who knows what "I'm going to talk to them." I said, "I'm coming with you all the gushiness of the moment I can't stand to be in the middle of It.," she said and with that we set off to the table " She has the most hurtful grip even for a baby…"he trailed off when he saw me and Lily coming "What are you talking about?" I asked "Oh I didn't tell you my mum gave birth over the summer a baby girl Fiona they named her." Scorpius said, "Thought you said nothing interesting happened over the summer." Rose said "Nothing did she's not interesting all she does is cry sleep poop and eat she's boring." he said everyone laughed _

_**Twenty minutes later**_

"_We'll see you at school make sure you write and send pictures of your sister y, got that." Rose said "Alright, Alright bye" Scorpius replied and with that left into his car and drove away. "We should be off to I think your family is coming home with us and the flooing home in the morning" I sighed not very surprised at this statement as Rose and her family if not at there house or the burrow were most defiantly at the Potter's house as we headed back to the mansion and found that our families were piling into two cars belonging to both Harry and Ron. Ginny and Aunt Hermione Rose, Me, Hugo, Lily and James took one car and Dad and Ron took another car to the Ministry who called with an emergency. Once they arrived at the house most of the kids went up to the bedrooms Rose Bunked with Lily and Hugo with Me. I woke with a start I put on my glasses and looked at my alarm clock 06:00a.m I was always known for my impeccable sense time. I got out of bed and took a shower got dressed and attempted to wake Hugo after many tries I gave up and headed downstairs when I got there I found that Rose, Lily, Aunt Hermione and mom were all eating breakfast Dad and Uncle Ron must be at the ministry they looked up for a moment and then turned there attention back to there food I sat down and started to tuc into my eggs " Did you manage to get Hugo or James up?" Lily asked without looking up from her Bacon I shook my head and said, "Though there's a couple of buckets of water left over from last Saturday if your thinking what I'm thinking" I said with a smirk playing on my face "No I'll just do it the old fashioned way." Mum said and got up and went into the upstairs hallway " JAMES, HUGO THERES A QUIDITCH MATCH ON AND ONE OF THE PLAYERS JUST GOT INTO AN AIR FIGHT!" she shouted both boys sprung out of there bedrooms fully dressed and ready to choose sides only to remember that they would now if there was a Quiditch match that day and turned to glare at mum. "Not cool mum I was excited there hasn't been an air fight in months!" James scoffed Hugo looked like he was about to say something but stopped when he smelt the bacon and sat down to start piling things on his plate Rose looking at him with disgust Aunt Hermione hit him on his head and said "Slow down we don't want to re-experience what happened at your eighth Birthday party." She said looking at him with the same expression as Rose. "Figro Fgro" He said his mouth full of eggs then swallowed and smiled at the looks of pure petrified distaste on the woman's faces__._


End file.
